This invention relates to a portable easel and is more particularly directed to such an easel which may be easily handled, and collapsed for convenient storage and transportation, but which is also sturdy and able to stand up to heavy use and is very durable.
Preferably, an easel embodying the present invention may be blow molded from plastic materials, such as polyethylene plastic, which resists scratches and dents. The easel embodying the present invention comprises a pedestal base portion over which a display portion is slideably telescoped and which may be arranged in selected positions. Each portion is blow-molded into a unitary piece having integral front and rear walls and reinforcing ribs and spacers molding the walls in spaced relation to one another.
This novel easel has built-in leg means for holding the unit upright which may be used to set up the easel into a secured lockable selected position. The device has built into it means for use and storage of writing and display materials, such as markers, tape and the like, and also means for holding standard paper tablets, easel pads, flipcharts and the similar displays, which may be used without fuss.
Construction of the subject easel provides a light weight and strong unit, which is easy to handle and has long life, and folds up into a self-contained unit that is lightweight, balanced and portable. The easel stacks and stores easily, and like devices have interlocking members which provide for easy storage, transport and use. This novel easel may be used on a floor or table, and is fully adjustable for that purpose.